The present invention relates to exit devices.
Exit devices are commonly mounted on doors in large facilities or public buildings to hold the doors in closed positions while permitting easy egress. Typically, an exit device includes a latchbolt movably coupled to a door to engage a strike, an auxiliary bolt coupled to the latchbolt to also engage the strike, and a deadlock link positioned to prevent retraction of the latchbolt when the door is closed. Exit devices also typically include a pushbar that can be depressed to move the deadlock link to an unlocked position, allowing the latchbolt to retract such that a user can open the door. Separate springs are usually employed to individually bias the auxiliary bolt to an extended position and the deadlock link to a locked position.